Love Never Die
by TNckitty
Summary: Sleeping Beauty AU. In a kingdom, there was a baby girl who was born. A witch came and put a spell on her. On her 16th birthday, she will die. Can her prince charming come a rescuse her before it's too late? Please excuse my grammar.


**Author Notes: Hello, Readers. I hope you know me. If not then I am TNckitty. I am the authoress for Supernatural, Across Time and Dimensions, and many others that you will find on my profile. This is my second disney story and it is a Sleeping Beauty AU. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I, TNckitty, do not own Yugioh or Sleeping Beauty. I only own my OCs.**

Once a upon a time, there was a king and a queen. They were expecting a child coming. Once they receive the child, they celebrate. The baby was a girl with black hair with red highlights. What surprise the king and queen was her eyes. They were unique and beautiful. Some thought she will become a threat once she got older. Others thought she has powers and fear her. The king and queen didn't care and love her like any parent would. During the celebration, the king invited his partner/best friend, Pharaoh Aknamkanon, and his son, Atem. Once they saw the baby girl, Atem look at her in disgust.

"What a lovely child you have, Ryuu," Aknamkanon said.

"Thank you, Aknamkanon. I see Atem have grown since the last time I have seen him," King Ryuu commented.

"What is your daughter's name?"

"Teresa. Teresa Kokoro."

"Atem, meet your future wife, Teresa."

"What's a wife," Atem asked.

Since he was two years older then Teresa, he didn't understand much of anything.

"We'll talk about it when you get older," was all the Pharaoh said.

Suddenly, three magicians came rushing in. They were all panting.

"Sorry… we were… late…, Your Majesty," the black haired girl magician apologized, "Andy was being stubborn again."

The king sighed. He was quite uses to the magicians tardiness.

"That's okay. Are you here to give Teresa her gifts," the queen asked.

"Yes, we are," the black curly haired boy, Andy, said.

"Who's going first," the brown haired girl asked.

"Andy goes first since it's his fault we were late," the other girl said.

"That's cold, Dana. I thought you were the nice one," Andy said.

"Just go."

Andy just shrug and went up to the baby girl.

"I, Andy Valdez, magician of fire, give you the gift of laughter and joy. That way we can prank people."

Teresa giggled as gold dust sprinkle on top of her.

"What kind of reason was that," the brunette asked.

"What? She look like a troublemaker, Mana. It'll be fun," Andy said.

The two girl magicians groan.

"I guess I'm next," Mana said. "I, Mana, magician of shadows, give you the gift of beauty and love, so you may care and love anyone and anything."

Mana wave her blue staff over Teresa and pink glitter rain down on her. Before Dana can give the baby girl her gift, a puff of smoke came out of no where. Once the smoke was cleared, someone was standing there.

"Tea," the pharaoh shouted.

"Yes, it is I, Tea Gardener. I'm here to give the little princess her gift, if you don't mind," Tea said.

The queen move to grab Teresa, and Ryuu got in between the witch and his family. Tea laughed.

"It's pointless to protect her. She is already under my spell and soon Prince Atem will be mine."

"What spell," Ryuu asked.

"When she turns 16th birthday, she'll died."

And with that, Tea disappear. The queen started to cry and hold Teresa tightly. Ryuu came and try to comfort his wife.

"Don't worry your majesties. I still have my gift. Unfortunately, I cannot remove the spell. I can only change it," Dana said.

"Please, do anything to help our daughter," the queen said.

Dana nodded.

"I, Dana, magician of ice, will change the spell. When it is your 16th birthday, you will fall into a deep sleep until your true love kisses you."

Sliver dust glittered all over Teresa.

"Thank you, Dana, but what if Tea comes back," the king asked.

"I was thinking that we can take her to the woods where we live and bring her back to you on her 16th," Mana suggested.

"Well, I do trust you, except for Andy, to look after Teresa," the queen said.

"Hey," Andy shouted.

"Oh, stop complaining. You will burn her if you were even a hundred yards away from her," Dana rolled her eyes.

"But would her name need to be change," Aknamkanon asked.

"How about Aka? It means red in Japanese," Atem asked.

They all looked at the little two year old.

"How did you know that," the pharaoh asked.

Aknamkanon wasn't expecting Atem to say that.

"When Grandpa and Yugi came over."

"Well, I like that name," Ryuu said.

After that, they all prepare everything for Teresa, or Aka from now until her 16th birthday. The three magicians and the baby set off into the wood where Tea can't find them.

~16 years later~

In the wood, there was a girl walking around. She has long black hair with red highlights that was pulled into a ponytail. She wore a red jacket with a black and red sleeveless shirt with loose fitting jeans and red converses. On her back was a red backpack. Her eyes were royal blue, but they were not her natural color. While the girl was walking around, a house not too far from her was small but can big enough to hold four people. Inside were our magicians. Dana and Andy are having an argument about something that is irrelevant to the upcoming event.

"No! Captain America is better," Dana said.

"Captain America can't beat IronMan," Andy shouted.

Mana was standing in between them. There was a vine popping out of her head.

"Will you two shut up and focus on Teresa's 16th birthday," Mana interrupted.

The two magicians stop.

"Fine, but this isn't over," Andy declared.

"What are we going to do," Dana asked.

"We need to protect our little red from anything dangerous," the brunette said, " and make her a dress. We can't have her wearing jeans and a t-shirt to the party."

"I agree. She has no fashion whatsoever," the ice magician said.

The two girl magicians went to work on the dress, while Andy just went back into his room. Teresa, or Aka, was still in the woods. After a while, she stop and rest for a bit. She found a log and sat on it. She pull out her journal her backpack. She started to write in it until she heard something move in the bushes. Suddenly, a man with tri-colored hair appeared. Aka jump up and grab her knife from her pocket, pointing it at him.

"Whoa," the man said.

"Who are you and what do you want," Aka asked.

"I'm Pharaoh Atem. I'm just here for a walk," Atem answered.

Aka put away her knife and sat back down.

"Sorry. I'm very cautious about my surroundings. I'm Aka, nice to meet you."

"Likewise. What are you doing in the woods, Aka?"

"Like you, walking. I need to get away from my friends for a while. The woods are always peaceful and quiet. It helps me think of ideas for my stories."

"You write stories?"

Aka blushed and nodded.

"I would love to read them. I bet they are very creative."

Aka jumped up and turn to look at the prince. She looked at him in shock.

"You can't! They are really bad! I have horrible grammar and some of it are really terrible ideas!"

"Oh, come on. They can't be that bad."

Atem grab the journal from Aka and before she can protest he open it. He started to read the first story. After a while, he closed it and hand it back to her. Aka grab it and bit her lip.

"I know it's-" started to but Atem cut her off.

"They are great! Such creativity and imagination. You are really talented."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"I'm serious. You should be a author one day."

Before Aka can say anything else, she saw the sun set.

"It's getting late. Maybe tomorrow we can meet up again. Here."

The girl got up and grab her journal. Atem got up, too.

"Do you want me to walk you to your house?"

"If that's not to much to ask."

Aka lead Atem through the woods until they are about ten feet away from the house.

"Thanks for walking me. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

Atem turned and left. Aka watch him leave before walking to the house. When she walk in, she saw her magician friends, except for Andy, rushing in and out of the rooms.

"Hey, I'm back. So who won," Aka asked.

"No one. We temporary stop it so we can make the dress," Mana answered.

"For who?"

"For you. We have something to tell you after we finish," Dana said.

Aka just shrug and went to her room. About an hour later, Aka was making dinner and the two female magicians finish the dress. When they all gather together for dinner, Dana, Mana, and Andy shift in their chairs nervously. Since they know Aka for her whole life, they know what she like and don't like. This is the result for living with Andy for their whole life.

"Is there something you need to say to me," Aka asked.

"Yes. It's very important," Dana started.

"Your name is not really Aka. It's Teresa. You are princess and daughter for Ryuu," Mana continued.

There was complete silence. The two female magicians look at Andy.

"What," Andy asked.

"You are suppose to tell her the next thing," Dana hissed.

"Oh, right. Um, you are going to your sweet sixteen party at the castle tomorrow and getting to marry the Pharaoh of Egypt."

It took a minute for Aka, or Teresa to absorb all the information in.

"Is this Pharaoh name Atem," Teresa asked.

They were not expecting her to ask a question like that first.

"Yes," the three answered slowly.

"How did you know him," Mana asked.

"I met him in the forest about an hour ago. We were going to meet up again tomorrow," Teresa explained.

"Okay. Why were you talking to a stranger in the first place? Didn't we tell you not to talk to strangers," Dana asked.

"You did. I was about to attack him with my knife if he try to harm me in any way."

"You know what, we don't have time for this. All we are saying is that tomorrow, you have to go to the castle get ready for the party and meet your parents and your future husband," Mana summarized everything.

Teresa made a face.

"Does that mean that I have to wear a dress for my whole entire life? I have to act all perfect and do all that princess stuff? Why must you torture me," Teresa sighed.

"And to keep you from escaping until tomorrow, we put a spell on the house," Dana said.

"I hate you."

"Love you, too," Andy said.

"Now go and try on the dress. We want to see how it looks," Mana said cheerfully.

The brunette push Teresa into the dressing room. After seeing it, Teresa have some ideas to either get rid of or add on to. Once she show Dana and Mana how the dress looks like, they agreed she should put in some of her ideas in. Andy just walked away and went into his room. The next day Teresa was not happy about going to her birthday party. She also wanted to tell Atem everything that was told to her that night. While they were getting ready, the three magicians agreed that Mana stay back and tell Atem. Dana, Andy, and Teresa left and went to the castle so that Teresa can officially meet her parents for the first time. While Mana was waiting for Atem to come, Tea was working on her plan to kill Teresa, or so she thinks. Because for the spell that Dana made on the day Teresa was born, Tea didn't know that her spell has been changed.

"I need to find a way to make that girl wither in pain so that I can have that sexy pharaoh all to myself," Tea told herself, "Maybe I can make her prick her finger on a spinning wheel needle. I think that will work."

Once the witch got to work, Tea decided to disgust herself as a maid to watch Teresa die right before her eyes. At the forest, Atem arrive at the same place where he met Teresa. What he didn't expect was a girl with brown hair sitting on the log.

"Oh, Pharaoh Atem, you're finally here," Mana said.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? Where's Aka," Atem asked.

"I'm Mana, magician of shadows. I know because we met when you were two. Aka is not her real name. It's Teresa. She's at the castle getting ready for the party that you have attend to because she is your future wife," Mana answered.

Atem let that all sink in before he can react.

"So the girl I met yesterday is going to be my future wife and queen and she is princess this whole time?"

"We have to keep her away so she can be safe. There's this witch name Tea who want's Teresa dead and have you all for herself." Mana looked at the setting sun. "Come on. We have to hurry before the party starts."

The shadow magician grab Atem's wrist and pull her blue staff out of thin air. She began to chant and they arrive at the castle in seconds. With Teresa and Dana, Teresa complained about how she didn't want to be a princess. Dana have to use a spell to mute Teresa. While Dana was putting makeup on the girl, a maid came in caring drinks for them. What they don't know was that the maid is actually Tea in disgusts. While they were busy, Tea place the spinning wheel on the far side from the dresser. Tea and Dana left almost the same time, but the witch stay back and watch her plan unfolds. Teresa was getting her jewelry on until she saw the spinning wheel.

"When did that get there? I don't remember being there," Teresa told herself.

The girl got up and towards it. Tea silently cheered. Teresa was about to touch the needle, but pulled her hand away from it. Tea got really mad, but she didn't make a sound. Teresa went back to her mirror. Tea was upset that her plan didn't work. Since she have a backup plan, she hope that it worked. Teresa grab a cup form the tray that the maid brought and drank it. When she finish drinking it, she started to feel dizzy. Her vision started to blur and before she knows it, everything went black. Tea started to laugh evilly. She was happy to see Teresa's body on the ground, laying lifeless. Tea left and went to kidnap Atem. When Dana can to get Teresa, she scream and ran to Teresa's unconscious body. Andy, King Ryuu, and his wife rushed in and wanted to see what is going on. Ryuu order the guards to find Tea and kill her. Dana and Andy went to find Mana and Atem.

While the commotion was going on, Tea found Atem and Mana walking to Teresa's room. Tea was happy that her plan is going so smoothly. Before Tea could take Atem away, Dana and Andy show up.

"Atem, hurry! Teresa needs you now," Dana shouted.

The ice magician grab his wrist and drag him to Teresa's room. Tea got angry and started to chant. Suddenly, vines with thrones grow quickly around the windows and the door to Teresa's room. Everybody, except for Teresa, was outside. Some of the guards try to cut vines, but it was like cutting a rock with a knife. Tea appear in a cloud of smoke, laughing menacingly.

"See how powerful I am? You would stand a chance against me. Give yourself to me, Pharaoh, and I might not harm these people. Your beloved Teresa died, so you might as well give up," Tea said.

Dana, Mana, and Andy started to laugh all of a sudden.

"You thought that you killed her," Mana asked when she finish and caught her breathe.

"After you left, I change your spell. It made her fall asleep until Atem kisses her," Dana continued.

Now, Tea was even angrier then before and shouted in rage. She suddenly turn into a dragon and started to breath fire to nearby guards.

"That does not change anything! I will have Atem. He will me mine!"

Tea was about to attack the three magicians, but Atem draw his sword and stab her on the foot. She howled in pain. Andy saw the chance and fire his own attack at the vines. The vines started to burn and wither away.

"Atem," Andy called, "Go and kiss Teresa! We can handle Tea!"

Atem could only nod and raan inside. He found Teresa sleeping on the bed peacefully. He kneel down next to her bed. Slowly, he lean down and closed his eyes. The distance was getting shorter and shorter every time he moves closer to her until he kiss her on the lips. When he pull back, her eyes were still closed. Just when he thought it didn't work, Teresa started to open. Atem just gasped when he didn't expect her eyes to be crimson red like his. Teresa blink a few times before she can focus on Atem.

"Teresa-," Atem started to say but got cut off by a slap.

"That was for stealing my first kiss," Teresa said, but kissed him on the cheek, "And that's for saving me."

Teresa sat up. Before she could get off the bed, Tea blasted the door open.

"Oh, no, you don't. I will kill you and have Atem all for myself," Tea shouted.

Teresa click her tongue. Tea didn't know what hit her until she felt burning. Atem stare at Teresa in awe.

"Where did you learn to use magic like that," Atem asked.

"When I live with magicians, which is my whole life," Teresa answered.

The king, queen, Andy, Dana, and Mana rush in and found Tea dead and Teresa getting off the bed.

"Teresa, my baby," the queen cried.

She push everyone who was in the way and hug Teresa tightly. Ryuu quietly followed and hug both his wife and daughter.

"I'm glad you're safe, my daughter," Ryuu said, "And thank you Pharaoh Atem for killing Tea."

"I didn't kill her, Your Majesty," Atem corrected him, "Teresa killed her."

The king and queen turn to the beloved daughter. Teresa just smiled.

"You use that fire technique that I taught you. Nice," Andy said.

"You thought her magic," Dana asked.

"She would shut up about it."

"If _you_ don't shut up, I will not hesitate to use magic on you," Teresa threaten.

"We have another Andy," Mana stated.

"Well, as long as we have our daughter back, everything is back to normal," the queen said.

After cleaning the mess that Tea made, they threw a party to celebrate Teresa's return and Tea's death. Atem was talking to the king until the music lowed and the lights dimmed. There was a spotlight shining on top of the stairs. Teresa emerge and everybody stop everything they were doing.

Teresa wore a red dress that was down to her knees in the front and all the way to her ankles in the back. She also wore a black sleeveless leather jacket with a loose leather belt, black gloves that were all the way to her elbows, and red flats. Her hair was down and curled. The bangs were swept to cover her left eye, leaving her right exposed. She kept her eyes red.

Teresa slowly walked down the steps. Atem didn't know he was walking towards her until he met her halfway. He held out his hand to Teresa.

"May I have this dance," Atem asked.

"Yes, you may," Teresa said.

She took his and let him take the lead. As the night went on, Teresa and Atem dance and talked. Since Teresa didn't want to marry right away, Atem just asked her if she wanted to live with him in Egypt. She said she will after she live with her parents for two years. After the two years was up, Teresa moved in with Atem at the palace. Dana, Andy, and Mana also move with her so they can keep an eye on their friend. Mana meet up with her former teacher, Mahad, and they talk about their lives. Teresa gets to meet Atem's family, priests, and friends. When Teresa met Yugi, she instantly fell in love with his cute childish face. Atem got jealous, but that only lasted a few minutes. As years pass by, Atem ask Teresa to marry him and she happily reply back yes. Now, they are happily married for the rest of their lives. The End.

 **This is longer than I expect it to be. I hope you like it and go read my other stories. Please Review and tell my what you think, even flames.**


End file.
